10 Things I Hate About You (Complete)
by Luella32
Summary: Aneisha and tone are becoming more implicants with one another . To end this once and Dan , Keri and Zoe suggest that the two write down the reasons each of them have to hate the outro.O you will get off the ground ?


Pov Aneisha.

I honestly do not believe I'm doing this, this week, I fought with Tom over 10 times, while Zoe, Dan and Keri laughed at the scene.

Dan - you REALLY two should stop fighting!

Zoe - Tom, you like the Aneisha!

Tom was so red that I laugh, and he turned idly saying.

Tom - I do not like crazy girls, Zoe! - She said smiling.

So this is how, be well! Let's play "

Aneisha - I can not stand NERDS! - I shouted.

Keri - Funny, last week you found the nerd boy's 1 year cute!

"Only keri to deliver me anyway!" - I thought and turned aside crossing his arms saying.

Aneisha - No more taste!

Dan - Ah c'mon! You two were like!

Aneisha / Tom - Taste! - We cry at the same time, we took him by surprise.

Pov anyone.

Dan looked at the two that faced each other smiling, smiled at the scene and looked at the two redheads who smiled back at him.

Dan - Keri? - He called.

Keri - You two have reason to hate? - He asked smiling.

Aneish' / Tom - Yes!

Zoe - What? - He asked in surprise looking at Dan.

Aneisha - Ah! He's ... He's ... quite a tease! Yes! - Relieved said speaking something.

Tom - I AM tease! RA AND YOU WHAT IS A ...

Aneisha - A what? SPEECH? WHAT AM I?

Tom - A FLAT AND VERY ANNOYING!

Aneisha - US ?! ANNOYING! ?

while the two had returned to fight, the other three walked away to talk about what they would do with them.

Dan - It is serious! They both fighting together is the most annoying thing I heard! - She said wearily.

Keri - With this fight started? - He asked confused the two.

Zoe - With Roly! - Answered.

Keri / Dan - What? - Asked surprised.

Zoe - I heard Aneisha talking to Roly, and Tom did not like it when they said that they were getting!

Keri - What? no! I remembered! The Aneisha be helping Roly and monitors it. As Tom would think she'd stay with Roly?

Zoe - Tom is unsafe, which does not help much! - He warned.

Dan - I would not speak, but Tom like the Aneisha!

Both redheads supiraram bored with Dan's news.

Zoe - This is not news! - Said Dan warning as if it were obvious, leaving the surprised blonde with attitude girlfriend.

Keri - The problem is to prove that the two are in love!

Dan - And you need to admit!

Zoe - that's it!

Dan / Keri - What?

Zoe - I'll explain, they both need reason to hate you, but they need reasons to like it!

Keri'- I do not understand!

Dan - I yes! Tom?

Zoe - Aneisha?

Keri - Toneisha - called. - Zoe and the blonde looked Keri said that - you called each one by name, not by the couple they have!

Zoe - I'll ignore what you did! - He warned. - Returning, since you two have reason to hate, then you have reason to liking each other!

Aneisha - And what do you want me and he do? - He asked curiously.

Dan - We want each note, which each enjoy each other with all sincerity! - I said looking at them.

Aneisha - I told you, I do not like it! I hate him! - I said.

Dan - So write what you hate it! - She said smiling

Tom - Seriously Dan! - He said sarcastically.

Dan - seriously. - She said laughing.

Both redheads returned from another room, the lated base with sheets and pens handed each, who left to write. But before Dan said.

Dan - None of you can read, the role of the other. You have half an hour, and each one is not sincere ... I wait!

The two looked at each other and nodded in agreement. As soon as the elevator closed Dan looked both asking.

Dan - Will it work?

Keri - It depends, if the two stop and think to be honest. They go away!

Zoe - What if it does not? - He asked doubtful.

Dan - I do not know!

Keri - I do not know about you, but I think they will deliver white papers! - He warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aneisha was writing in one of the patio tables and Tom in the computer lab, neither thought that one day the two would debate what a felt for Aneisha as Tom for the first time tried to think of a thing that the two hated ... each other

In the courtyard ...

Aneisha - I do not know what I hate in Tom! - Said frightened.

In the laboratory ...

Tom - I do not know what I hate in Aneisha! - I said surprised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But despite being in different places both know what to do on paper.

Tom - I do not believe, but I have to do this! - He said and began to write.

Aneisha - I do not believe I wrote that! Will he get mad at that? - If you asked. He checked his watch and stood up - Base! - He said and ran.

Tom - Ready finished! What time is it? Alas! My God! - He said looking clock and ran to the closet of Porter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the elevator opened Tom saw the following scene, Keri and Zoe watching something while Dan was in a chair facing Aneisha, who was idly.

Keri - Give me the sheet, Tupper! - Said taking the sheet.

Tom - Here! - He handed and sat where Dan was.

Zoe looked at the two sheets and began to laugh, Keri did not understand until you see the leaf and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Dan - So girls?

Zoe - they really hate each other! - She said laughing.

Keri - Well, both have 2 same things.

Dan - Tom, I'll give you the list of Aneisha and and she will be with her. Read, I'll leave you alone! - She said smiling seeing the two girls in the elevator.

Keri - but there is no fun!

Dan - Let Keri! - He asked.

Keri - All right! I go, I want details of the two! - Said before entering the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes after ...

Tom - You or I start talking?

Aneisha - TOm, I do not know!

Tom - I start then!

Aneisha - That's not what I meant! I wonder why you're angry with me !? - He asked upset.

Sam suspiroui and handed the list to Aneisha saying.

Tom - Maybe my list possar tell you! - He said extending the paper to the girl.

Aneisha - if you want that! - I said before reading.

Tom List

 _ **I hate it when you smile, just for me. you improve my day.**_

 _ **I hate when I can not hold you. It makes me feel alone.**_

 _ **I hate the fact that you make fun of me, and I like it.**_

 _ **Hate can only be your friend.**_

 _ **I hate when I see you ill. This ends up with me.**_

 _ **I hate when you know exactly what to tell me.**_

 _ **I hate it when you are honest with me too. sometimes, you do not realize, but it hurt me.**_

 _ **I hate it when you're with another boy. I go crazy with jealousy!**_

 _ **I hate it when I miss**_

 _ **I hate being in love with you.**_

When Aneisha finished reading, crying. He wiped his face, and gave his list he will. And he sat back in place.

Tom - You hated them, right? - He asked a little sad, looking Aneisha.

Aneisha - Read my and you will understand!

Tom - Why I'd read?

Aneisha - Because both you and I have reason ... Equal!

Tom - What? - He asked surprised.

Aneisha - Read and will know! - He asked.

List of Aneisha

 _ **I hate you for being found, when I talk to annoy you.**_

 _ **Really I hate when you do not give me attention.**_

 _ **I hate the fact that this list be why I like you.**_

 _ **I hate your smile, your look and your loving hugs when I really need them.**_

 _ **I hate to be thinking about a boy who is unsure, as I know what he's capable of.**_

 _ **I hate you for what you make me feel when I'm with you.**_

 _ **I hate when they do not know what you think of me.**_

 _ **I hate what my heart is when I'm around you.**_

 _ **I hate, miss.**_

 _ **I hate being in love with you.**_

Tom - We have the last two reasons, in common !

Aneisha - I'm hoping the reason 5!

Tom - This reason ... It took me by surprise! I did not know you could bet so high for me!

Aneisha - I play to win Tupper! Rsrsr - he said laughing.

Tom - I like you since the day I saved you from a virus that attacked around the country and you challenged me, when he gave that picture and made me go on that mission. You one way, always know wha I need, even teasing me. I promise to improve more! But I will not drop the cookies! - She said laughing holding his two hands.

Aneisha - But it's the beginning! - I said.

Tom - I like you so much, I made you turn one of the caves that never look like I am!

Aneisha - I like geeks! - She said smiling.

Tom - I do not I doubt, you be with one now! - She said laughing.

Aneisha - You know something I do not like the geeks? - He asked the irony.

Tom - I think I know!

Aneisha - So says logo and kiss! - He said impatiently.

Tom - All right! - He said and pressed his lips on hers who was put on the feet with arms in Tom's neck and returned the affectionate and simple kiss.

End.


End file.
